Rules I Follow
by lefthandwrite
Summary: Sex was Naruto's way to get over breakups, and Sasuke was going to take full advantage of that.


**Rules I Follow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_Prologue_

Sasuke entered the shop. His slanted, obsidian eyes glanced at the wheels that hung off the walls and the shiny rims that decorated the counters. He elegantly seemed to _glide _to the counter.

A young man reading _Car Magazine _sat on a small stool in front of the cash register. He had wild light brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. His eyes held a sense of nonchalant. He wore a form fitting green vest over a dark mesh shirt. Even in his hunched form, the man was quite tall, slightly taller then Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, I need an oil change." Sasuke spoke in his low voice. Shikamaru glanced back at Sasuke, and let his eyes run over his form. Sasuke wore an Armani black, long sleeve shirt which accentuated his broad shoulders. His long legs clad in light grey slacks. His black hair was styled in a back spike, with his bangs covering the sides of his face. A small diamond stud sparkled on his left ear.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru let out an irritated sigh as placed the magazine down, "Okay, we just hired a new guy... He's just finishing some tune ups with another car right now. We'll have your oil change in ten minutes." Sasuke gave a curt nod. Shikamaru gave one last lazy look before continuing his reading.

After twelve minutes, the door behind the counter opened up, and another young man came into the store.

"Shika-chan!! I'm done! Anything else you need me to do?" bellowed a rich baritone voice, so full of promises that Sasuke looked at the owner. Even Shikamaru seemed slightly affected when his face, though almost unnoticeable, held a pink tinge. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, as he greedily drank in the sight. A devilishly attractive blond man stood at the door. He wore an oil stained wife beater, which was tucked into his car suit that was half way zipped and fell under his curved waist. He had bright muti-toned golden hair that framed his face in a choppy fashion. His skin was blemish free but oil streaked, yet his bronze tan was evident and smoothly dived across his taut body. The flaxen man had wide shoulders, toned arms but a small waist with large hips that led to endless legs. His face, breath takingly gorgeous, with full rosy lips, a high pointed nose held two sets of triple lines stood out against his cheeks which gave him a feral appearance. His most dazzling features however were his eyes, which were unfathomable cobalt. Bright violet flecks surrounded the vast blue of his irises.

"Yes, this is Uchiha Sasuke, my high school friend, his Mercedes Benz SL 600 in the back needs an oil change." Shikamaru replied tiredly, "Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto; we hired him two weeks ago." Sasuke recovered from his trance and put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto gave Sasuke a foxy smile, much to Sasuke's chagrin because his heart sped up slightly, and roughly grabbed the pale hand. Sasuke could only notice the healthy tan calloused hand compared his pale delicate hand.

"Nice to meet you too, you have quite a car there." Replied the sultry voice. Sasuke took note of a shiny ball on the blond's tongue. 'So he has a tongue ring.. I bet that's real useful when he wraps his pretty lil mouth around my hardening co-'

".. Uh. Uchiha-san?" Sasuke felt slightly embarassed being caught stalling. "Yes, it was present from my brother."

"How nice of him." Naruto grinned, before lightly letting Sasuke's hand go.

Naruto took a quick glance at Sasuke, he knew beauty when he saw it and Sasuke was definitely a looker. Naruto smiled one last time before he walked out. Sasuke turned to Shikamaru.

"I know... his looks are troublesome." Shikamaru replied. "Occasionally young girls come down for a smog check just to check him out, its good for business but the girls tend to stay longer then desired. You should understand." Sasuke took one last glance at the door which blocked the blond beauty from admiring eyes. Sasuke felt something stir, and he knew a challenge was at hand.

**FASTFORWARD**

Naruto gave a big sigh as he walked into his apartment. It was a long day of work and turning down young women. He liked the tips very much, but he rather not have unwanted attention when he was currently seeing someone. Though that Sasuke guy was definite eye candy. He took off his shoes and proceeded into the clean kitchenette. He sat down on a stool at the island and turned on the coffee machine. Naruto was just about to stand until strong arms enveloped his lithe form.

"Welcome home, Uzumaki." Announced an annoyed voice, before the assailant licked the outer shell of Naruto's ear, gently sucking on the the cartilage piercing.

"Damnit Gaara, I just got home, its four, do you really want to get busy here?" Naruto moaned. He turned around to stare at his lover's face. Mint green eyes stared heatedly into Naruto. Gaara's crimson hair was in a wild boy cut, his 'Ai' tattoo prominent on his forehead. High cheek bones were pulled up in a relentless smile. Gaara pushed his pale lips onto Naruto's full ones. Their tongues met, and fought, as Gaara's hands slipped into Naruto's pants. Naruto let out a gasp as cool hands wrapped gingerly around his hardening manhood. Lips were forgotten as Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara picked up the hint and fastened his pace, rapidly stroking Naruto, occasionally running his thumb over the slit. Naruto couldn't take it after several moments and released his load in his pants.

"Ah shit, sorry, we should go take a bath and continue this." Naruto whimpered lightly. Gaara pulled his hand from Naruto's pants before nodding his head. The blond stood up, and took off his shirt to reveal his tight abdominals and inky tattoo. A tribal seal circled his naval seductively, with Japanese words expanding from the base. He then stalked his way to the bathroom. Gaara followed suit, he loved showers with Naruto.

**TBC...**


End file.
